Cybersoldiers: Family
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Beyond the fighting lines of a rotting universe, three children wake up. One will greet a second family. One will avoid squabbling guardians. One will try to reach out to an absent figure. Cybersoldiers-verse.


**(Beep-beep-be-)**

Dean's fist shot out, punching the alarm clock off of the nightstand, and silencing it when the cord came unplugged thanks to the blow.

He stretched his limbs out before he hopped out of bed. His bedroom consisted of a futon, a desk and chair and several shelves with different anime and manga, and a beanbag chair. On the walls were various characters and photographs of people wearing strange costumes.

He opened his bedroom door and walked to the bathroom and filled up a glass of ice-cold water before taking one of the towels draped over the tub.

He walked along quietly the hallway before he came to another door. He then slammed it open and walked up purposefully to the curtains and flung them open before he yanked the covers off of the bed's occupants.

_"Tachiagatte beddo kara, Yuki-Oniisan!" _Dean barked at the unkempt dark brown-haired boy with the lanky figure before his jet black eyes blinked blearily open.

_"Uwa... Furūgu o damatte watashi wa, gaki naru mama..."_ Yuki moaned, trying to curl up in a ball before Dean casually threw the glass of water he had gotten onto the older boy.

This made Yuki shoot up like a bullet before he glared daggers at his younger sibling before he tried to tackle Dean, only to be held back by another boy. He was slightly shorter than Yuki, with silky black hair and chocolate brown eyes and a kind expression.

_"Daijōbu, chōshoku mae ni chi o nagashite inaishimasho?" _he said kindly, smiling at Yuki.

Yuki scowled before he rolled his eyes, conceding,_ "__Komakai sate, chōdo watashi no gesha, Tadase_-chan."

Tadase rolled his eyes before he got off of his older brother and returned to his room to get ready for the day. Dean handed Yuki the towel before going back to his own room. He picked out his clothing after a few minutes and quickly ran back to the bathroom before his brothers could get there first. He nearly collided with Tadase before they both scrambled to the bathroom, only for Yuki to slam the door in their faces.

_"No musuko-!"_ Tadase muttered

Dean raised an eyebrow at his older brother. "What language! And in front of your baby brother, no less!"_  
_

Tadase flushed slightly at that before Dean laughed.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in Emily's eyes, making her wince when she opened her eyes before casting an arm over his eyes to shield herself from the light before she got out of her bed. She yawned before stretching out.

Her bedroom had an ornate bed with a canopy with white curtains hanging open to let in the light, a bookshelf, a desk with PC and file cabinets filled to the brim with various writings and paper, a plush armchair, a bookcase with different books (mainly romance novels and comedies) and even a private bathroom and shower connected to said bedroom. The room was fairly plain but elegant.

She took the clothing she had laid out last night and retreated into the bathroom and stipped of her clothing before stepping into the shower. After she finished her shower, she dried herself off before she blow-dried her hair before tying it back in a high ponytail so she could wash her face, brush her teeth and put on a little makeup.

* * *

Alphonse muttered incoherently before he was suddenly thrown onto the floor. He yelped in pain from the impact before he looked up. A young woman with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, grey eyes, wearing a white robe over a pale pink nightgown stood over him, smirking.

"Anitra, do you have to do that?!" Alphonse snapped at his older sister.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "you won't get up otherwise."

Alphonse scowled at that before he asked, "Did you get clean yet?"

"Yup," Anitra said, "The washroom's all yours, _elskan bróðir_."

Alphonse nodded his thanks before his older sister walked out of his room.

He had a single mattress bed, a desk with PC, a few shelves with different books, some on history, some on fairy tales, and an ornate wardrobe with a few framed pictures. One had himself, Anrita and a tall middle-aged man with blond hair, light blue eyes, wearing a military uniform and hat, with many medals on his clothing, gleaming softly. Another held a picture of a lovely woman with long straight black hair and grey eyes.

He got up and rummaged through his wardrobe before he found the clothing he wanted to wear for the day. He went off to the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting a towel by the shower for him to grab before he stripped down and let the hot water wash over him.

* * *

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, nice and clean before he went back to his room. He now wore an orange shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a yellow short-sleeved hoodie, baggy brown pants and white and orange sneakers. He picked up his backpack, a brown bookbag with a boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side of his hair, black clothing, yellow eyes and wielding two pistols.

He walked downstairs to greet his parents, who were already at the kitchen table. His father, wearing glasses, black hair and grey eyes was reading the newspaper while his mother, with her brown hair pulled back by a headband and black eyes was setting out some steamed rice, _natto_ and miso soup.

_"__Ohayō okāsan, otōsan,"_ Dean addressed them both as he sat down in front of the breakfast his mother had prepared for him.

His father smiled at him softly while his mother cheerfully replied, _"Ohayōgozaimasu."_

Dean then slapped his hands together along with Yuki and Tadase as they sat down, all saying, "_Idaikumatsu,"_ before beginning to eat.

The hot soup and rice warmed Dean up nicely as he ate in a slightly speedy manner. After a few minutes, he was done. He set the dishes down on the counter after rinsing them before he went over to the door, before his expression wavered as he looked at them all.

"Dad, mom," he said softly, "Yuki, Tadase."

The four looked up at him. Dean smiled softly, before he said, "I really, really love you all."

His parents blinked before they smiled back at him. "We love you, too," his father said kindly.

Tadase nodded his answer but Yuki looked at his little brother with a worried expression. "What's the matter?"

The albino boy shook his head. "I just wanted you guys to know that."

With that, Dean left the house, a single tear dripping down his face.

* * *

After she finished in the bathroom, Emily put on the clothing before going downstairs, her hand sliding down the smooth banister. The house was quieter than usual, maybe her parents weren't up yet?

This made her frown softly and her chest to twinge slightly before she shook it off and went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

Her father and mother were already downstairs, dashing Emily's previous hypothesis. Her father had auburn hair slicked back, brown eyes and an olive complexion, and her mother had bright red hair tied with her bangs held back by a headband and amber-brown eyes.

"Good morning ," Emily greeted them both softly.

Both parents gave a stiff nod before they went back to eyeing each other with disgust and anger. Emily walked past them, keeping her eyes ahead at the kitchen.

She shifted through the food until she found some eggs and some tomatoes and spinach. She took out a frying pan, a bowl and plate, and a fork and knife, along with some butter. Stirring the eggs, cutting up the vegetables, and putting a wedge of butter in the pan, Emily soon had a small omelette with a glass of milk that she ate slowly, so she could get full. As she ate, she heard her parents start talking, before they became louder.

After she cleaned her dishes and put them away, Emily set her pale lavender backpack on. By now, the talking became yelling and Emily winced from the volumes and tones of his parents. She went to the door and looked back at her parents, but they didn't notice her, too engrossed in their argument.

"Would either of you care if I disappeared?" she asked softly, her expression saddened, "Would you even notice me gone?"

She departed a moment later.

* * *

Alphonse sighed. He finally got his tie on properly.

He took his black backpack before running downstairs and sitting down where the housekeeper, Ms. Millers, had been preparing breakfast. His father hadn't arrived home yet, but would be returning in a few days.

"Thank you," Alphonse told her as she laid down some pancakes in front of him with a glass of milk.

"Of course, dear," Ms. Millers said kindly.

He finished the food a few minutes later before he wiped off the butter, syrup and jam on the plate sufficiently before rinsing the excess milk out and giving them to Ms. Miller before he checked his cellphone.

No new messages.

Alphonse frowned before he snapped it shut before walking out of the house.

"Father," he whispered, clutching the phone, "please, please, be safe.

* * *

"Hey! Emily, Al!"

Dean waved over to the two other children, Emily returning the wave smiling, while Alphonse twitched as the albino ran up to them both before hugging them both heartily.

"Don't refer to me as such," Alphonse said in a flat tone, "Also, just because we're supposed to be fighting for the sake of the Internet, doesn't mean we have to be buddy-buddy in our world."

"Aw, c'mon!" Dean laughed, "We're gonna have to learn to get along somehow, what better way to bond than being friends?"

"He raises a very good point," Emily said, chuckling, "You can't deny that."

Alphonse stared incredulously before he pushed Dean away and huffed, "For crying out loud..."

"Come on," Emily said as she grabbed both boy's hands before she broke into a run, "Let's get to school."

* * *

Just a little insight in the Cybersoldiers and their families.

Dean is an adoptee to the Rukia family. His parents are Hikaru and Mana Rukia, and has three brothers named Ichigo who is nineteen and in college, Yuki who is fifteen and Tadase who is fourteen and are both in middle school.

Emily's family is very wealthy and her mother and father are a big part of the corporate world. Her parents are Dante and Noemi Vargas. However, they are currently going through a very bad fight and are on the edge of a divorce being filed. Emily is often left alone in the house because her parents are trying to avoid each other as much as possible.

Alphonse's mother died just a little after he was born, with only his father and sister to look after him. His father hired Ms. Sarah Miller to act as his nursemaid and housekeeper. His father is Lukas Cecil, a decorated General in the army who is often away for long periods at a time and has an older sister named Anitra who is eighteen who just graduated and is trying to find a place to live.

Translations:

_"Tachiagatte beddo kara, Yuki-Oiniisan"_ = "Get up and out of bed, Yuki!" (Japanese)

_Uwa... Furūgu o damatte watashi wa, gaki naru mama..." = _"Ugh... shut the frig up and leave me be, brat..." (Japanese)

_"Daijōbu, chōshoku mae ni chi o nagashite inaishimasho?" = "_Let's not shed any blood before breakfast, okay?" (Japanese)

_"Komakai sate, chōdo watashi no gesha, Tadase-chan"_ = " Okay fine, just get off of me, Tadase." (Japanese)

_"No musuko-! = _"Son of a-!" (Japanese)

_"Elskan bróðir" = "_Baby brother."_ (Icelandic)_


End file.
